


妈妈我磕到真的了！

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 偷亲挑战, 偷亲直男朋友看他的反应, 沙雕网友, 锤铁友谊向, 鹰铁友谊向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 本文不是All铁！亲亲是剧情需要，毕竟是写这个挑战探鹰好好吃哦





	妈妈我磕到真的了！

电影之夜。

今天选的是盗梦空间，经典的老片子了，连Steve都在出冰之后补过这部经典的科幻大作，只有Thor没有看过。他坐在Tony旁边，握着自己的锤子看得聚精会神；Bruce躺在一边的长沙发上，看上去马上要睡着了；Clint和Natasha早在一边窃窃私语去了，也不知道这两人在聊些什么；而Tony依旧瘫在Steve身边，胳膊挨着胳膊，像个没骨头的塑料小人，盯着屏幕好久了也没个动静，要不是那双大眼睛依旧睁着，Steve都以为他已经熟睡过去。

而电影屏幕上放到约瑟夫·高登·莱维特扮演的亚瑟在酒店墙壁上飞来飞去躲避子弹时，Tony却突然坐直了身体，慢慢朝Thor的位置挪了过去。

Steve皱了皱眉头，他跟着Tony的动作往外探了探身子，却被Tony一爪子压回沙发，他转头朝Steve眨了眨眼睛，朝电视方向努了努嘴，Steve望过去，发现了那个躲在电视机下面那个举着微型摄像机的机器小人。

看来他是想捉弄一下Thor。

Steve明了地朝Tony一笑，他看了看镜头，知道Tony肯定会把视频上传到推特，就像他之前拍的那些一样。

他压低声音：“我去厨房拿点喝的。”

Tony则有些敷衍地朝他挥挥手，眼睛依旧盯着Thor不放。Steve无奈一笑，站起身来，拿起茶几上的杯子便往一旁的露天厨房走去。

有时候缘分巧合真的是一种很神奇的东西，就在Steve走到离厨房还有将近一米的时候，他突然脑袋里没来由地蹦出一个‘问问Tony想不想要喝点什么’的想法，而他非常诚实地遵从自己的想法转过身去，那句话都已经在他脑袋里构建完整，但当他抬起头，马上要说出‘Tony’的时候，他却卡在了原地。

不止他卡在原地，和他面对面的Clint维持着‘原本要抬起腿’的姿势，瞪着眼睛望着Tony和Thor，而他身边的Natasha则用一种非常奇怪的眼神盯着他们，长沙发上的Bruce彻底醒了，他看上去似乎很渴求黑衣人来到基地把他刚刚的记忆抹去。

Tony非常镇定自若地回到原地，继续窝在沙发上，而Thor对着电视屏幕眨了几下眼睛后，才将头有些僵硬地转向他：

“你刚刚是亲我脸了吗？”

Tony扯了扯裹住自己的空调被，用鼻子‘嗯哼’了一声，Thor则看上去很疑惑：

“为什么你突然要亲我，中庭的礼节吗？”

“…对，礼节。”Tony立刻顺着他的话接下去，而完全不顾Natasha朝他打的‘看你背后！队长！’的手势，你也可以理解为他没看懂。“你应该亲回来。”

Natasha合上了眼睛，似乎是实在不忍看见那个站在离客厅不远的委屈巴巴的大金毛，Bruce见惯了Tony对Thor胡言乱语，虽然他并不习惯，但还是选择重新闭上眼睛无视他们，而Clint硬生生憋住自己大笑的欲望，开始期待接下来的发展。

Thor，噢我们的雷霆之神，他看上去半信半疑，微皱着眉毛似乎在思考这个所谓‘礼节’的真实性，Tony则一只手臂搭在沙发靠背上，眨巴着那双犯规的大眼睛，就差点没有喊着‘快亲快亲’了。

Steve捏着杯子，心里嘶吼着：不要亲，不要亲，不要信他的，Thor，你要是亲了Tony我向上帝发誓…

‘啾’

天神的锤子已经放在了地上，他一只手撑住沙发，另一只手不知道是不是故意地压在了Tony的大腿上，倾身附上，在Tony脸颊上落下非常温柔绅士的一吻。他本就比常人大好几个块头，Tony其实压根不算娇小，但在Thor的对比下，Tony突然就如同一只成年狮子庇护下的幼年狮子，整个画面如同精心构图过的世界名画，不说Natasha捂着心脏一脸母爱，也不说Clint捂住嘴巴倒吸口气，就连Bruce都忍不住感叹了一下：

“真有爱。”

有爱个屁！！他不服！他喜欢Tony那么多年都没得亲！凭什么Thor有亲亲！

Steve背过身，默默捏碎了杯子。

果然如他所料，Tony将这段视频上传到了Youtube，标题名为：复仇者联盟的偷亲挑战。这段视频在Youtube收获了上百万的点击量，许许多多以为只是标题党的网友在看完视频后都不由自主地在评论区留下尖叫。

Steve的心因为‘这只是个挑战，没有其他意思’刚刚才稍微感到轻松一点，那些评论却又将他的心扔进了垃圾桶。

—————————————————————————————————————

#1#某知名网友苍老师：哈哈哈哈雷神也太可爱了吧，竟然乖乖听钢铁侠的话，就那么亲过去了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈神中庭礼节哈哈哈哈哈。

#2#闰土：哈哈哈哈太可爱了，大家关系真好，不过为什么美国队长不在啊？我看复仇者初代好像都在客厅，而且还听见了盗梦空间的台词，是在一起看电影？

#3#烤鱼真香：应该是复仇者的电影之夜吧，不过只有我觉得两个人很配吗！

#4#九葫芦屁屁：我也觉得！！！莫名很甜！！！我脑补一万字小甜饼！

#5#歇鹌鹑：给三楼四楼递笔！至于队长，队长可能去厕所了？（我瞎猜的）

#6#八一是鸭：五楼ID我笑到头掉【不过为什么我总觉得能够嗅到大三角的味道】

#7#八一里坡：这层楼大家ID都好可爱哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大三角我可以！

#8#九葫芦屁屁：楼上莫不是暗示锤哥和铁总互动让某队长吃醋了？？#盾铁#

#9#会飞的絮：靠八楼的话这么一想似乎很有道理。

#10#阿霜：完了完了，我不应该是盾铁清真吗！为什么突然觉得锤锤和铁铁也很配！不行不行！不能背叛组织！

#11#八一是鸭：十楼不要抵抗了，加入锤铁大军吧。

#12#歇鹌鹑：？鱼太太你莫不是要跳坑？？

#13#八一是鸭：没有！我就起个哄…不过你盾铁多久没发糖了啊，我都呆在坑底发霉了。

#14#某知名网友苍老师：啊是哎，队长好久没有和铁总同框了。

#15#八一里坡：这两人一直是几万年互动一次，我都想不起我为什么吃盾铁了。

#16#烤鱼真香：不是我想跳坑，可是这个贴面吻我，我把持不住啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊一个是亿万富翁花花公子，一个是来自阿斯加德的正宗王子，太配了太配了。

#17#歇鹌鹑：唉，想当年盾铁多甜啊，天天看见两人一起出镜，现在不知道为什么互动越来越少了。

#18#周黑鸭：大家莫要放弃！！可能只是我们没看见！但队长和铁总住在一起啊！有句话说得好，日久生情！

#19#会飞的絮：日久生情，那也得先日了才行啊。

#20#霜阿霜：？？十九楼你怎么回事？

#21#肘子今天拔智齿了吗？：我怀疑你在开车，而我有证据。

#22#包子：太惨了。

#23#渊英俊：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

#24#周黑鸭：靠，我哭了。

…….

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

连网友都觉得Thor和Tony更配。

而且那句‘日久生情，先日了才行啊’也直接插中他的心脏。

他倒想先日了再说，但用脚趾头想想也知道不可能，先不说他做不出来这种事，Tony要是被他这样一搞，绝对惊恐万分然后斥力炮伺候。

当美国队长好难哦，当二十一世纪的美国队长也好难哦，我能不能回到冰块里去啊？

Steve及其郁闷地将手机关掉扔到一边。

Thor自然从网络上得知了这件事，不过好脾气的他并没有追究，而是一笑而过，时不时还会和Tony打闹一番，作势要把他压在地上，如同一只大型犬一样挠他痒痒。

如果忽略一旁Natasha拿着手机一连星星眼录像的话，场景还是挺和谐的。

哦对了，还得再忽略一个吃醋到爆炸的美国队长。

上一次的视频收获的关注显然让Tony来了劲头，他开始把目光投向其他的复仇者，想要再来一个这样的偷亲挑战，他第一个想要拉出场的自然是他的科学好伙伴Bruce，但两人在实验室折腾了几天Tony都没找到机会下嘴，直到Bruce和他都精疲力尽爬出实验室，他才想起还有这么一个挑战。

“Tony，无论你要做什么，等我先睡一会儿好吗。”好脾气的Banner脖子周围却隐隐作绿。“我真的很困。”

Tony在大脑里默默盘算了一下偷亲挑战视频带来的快乐和Hulk砸掉一层大厦后的账单，决定露出假笑让Bruce好好休息。

在偷亲Bruce无果后，总裁大人转眼看上了某位百发百中的丘比特。

Bruce Banner：呵，男人。

Tony和Clint呆在一起的时间一直很长，这两位嘴炮达人虽然经常没说两句就能开始动手【玩笑性质的】，但很多时候都还是非常合拍。Tony非常好奇Clint会有什么反应。

这次他又选择了一个大家都在的场合——早餐时刻，他其实平时很少吃早餐，因为这群人早餐时间一直是在七点到八点左右，他又经常熬夜呆在实验室，压根起不来，平时只要没有特别原因，他是直接加入复仇者们的午餐时间。但这次为了视频效果，Tony硬是起的比较早，到的时候只有晨练完回来的Steve坐在那里厨房的吧台，一边看着手里的报纸一边往嘴里塞鸡蛋。

Steve听见动静，转过头看见穿着黑背心踩着拖鞋一脸没睡醒的Tony，鸡蛋差点卡在嗓子眼：“Tony？你怎么，你没睡吗？”

“我睡了！我昨晚上十一点半就上床了！”Tony揉了揉眼睛。“可能身体没习惯这个，我在床上瞪着眼睛到两三点才觉得困。”

“Steve站起身，用纸擦了擦嘴：“我给你弄点吐司？”

“谢谢，救我命了。”Tony点点头，长叹一声后趴在桌子上，把Steve给逗笑了。

他从袋子里掏出两片吐司，打开花生酱罐，偷偷瞥了一眼将脑袋枕在手臂上打着哈欠的Tony。这家伙生物钟果然还是太混乱了，那黑眼圈都快能坠地了，一头卷毛乱糟糟的，估计是刚起来洗了把脸就蹦跶蹦跶着下来了。

这是有多想吃早餐。

“哟！这不是铁罐吗！”Clint一进客厅就开始了叽叽喳喳，让差点坠入梦乡的Tony一个激灵坐直身子。“怎么这么早，昨晚上没睡啊？”

“你们一个个的怎么都这样说…”Tony说着便打了个哈欠。

“主要是你平时都睡到大中午才起来。”Clint从柜子里掏出麦片盒子。

Tony抬起眼皮看了他一眼，懒得反驳。Steve这时也把吐司装盘递给了他，外带一杯牛奶：“要不要再帮你弄个鸡蛋？”

“不用了，吐司就很好。”Tony朝Steve眨眨眼。“谢了亲爱的。”

有些暧昧的称呼让Steve耳朵一红，而往麦片碗里倒牛奶的Clint也露出一个暧昧的笑容，他屁颠屁颠地抬着碗坐在Tony旁，朝站在厨房里的Steve作了一个起哄一般的表情，Steve半开玩笑地瞪了他一眼。

一块吐司下肚后，Tony看起来似乎活过来了，他喝了一口牛奶，露出一个有些嫌弃的表情后伸手抽纸擦了擦嘴，Natasha此时也来到了客厅，她看到Tony时也有些诧异地挑了挑眉，但并未问出口。

Steve端着盘子坐到Tony另一边，他示意Natasha那里还有吐司后，便拿起报纸继续翻阅当日的新闻，Tony看了他一眼，那句‘你其实可以看电视’憋到内伤，他轻轻晃了晃头，余光看见Dummy举着那微型摄影机笨拙地跑到了客厅。

“Dummy怎么在这里？”身旁Steve的疑问让Tony抖了抖，他有些含糊地说了一句‘估计是又乱跑了’便继续往嘴巴里塞吐司，Steve担心他噎到，便也没有再继续追问。

Tony瞥了一眼Clint，后者正在非常专心地吃着麦片，似乎那是什么顶级美味一般，Tony擦了擦嘴，装作不经意地朝那边歪了歪身子，非常迅速地将嘴给凑了上去。

这一切发生的实在太快，Steve觉得自己就没有注意他们两才一秒钟就发生了变故。偷亲挑战是看看当你亲你的直男朋友脸颊的时候对方什么反应，之所以这个挑战有趣而不出格，就是你只需要亲吻对方的脸颊就够了，毕竟脸颊在一些场合下也是需要被亲来亲去的，无关亲密度。

但之所以Natasha开始大笑而一旁的Steve一脸震惊，是因为被训练多年的特工丘比特在Tony突然靠近时候下意识地抬起手想要防御自己，却不料防御的位置不应该是胸膛，而是脸部。但袭击无法停下，Clint却已经正面对上了Tony，他们的脸在两人都没有反应过来的情况下直接撞在一起，Tony在那一瞬间觉得嘴唇触到了和脸颊触感不一样的地方。

Clint维持着一只手抬起一只手捏住勺子的动作，只有一双眼睛瞪得老大，以示他的懵逼和震惊，而Tony则如同吃了屎一样张着嘴，两人在这时候突然非常默契地朝着空气‘呸’了几声，捂住嘴各自往后挪了一下，却因为高脚凳被钉在地上的原因差点从上面摔下来。

“我靠铁罐你没病吧！”Clint差点把勺子和勺子中满满的麦片扔进Tony的衣服里。

“你他妈突然转过来干什么啊！！”Tony使劲儿用手臂擦了擦嘴。“靠！要是晚上我梦到你了就是你的责任。”

Clint差点破音：“你梦里意//淫我怎么就成我的责任了？？”

“什么意//淫！那是噩梦！！”Tony也差不多要破音了。

“所以你刚刚靠过来是干嘛！？”

“我在拍视频！想看看偷亲你脸颊是啥反应！哪知道…”

“噢，难怪Dummy在这里…我他妈怎么知道你要搞这个！！”Clint看了一眼旁边的Dummy，压低声音。“你要是发出去了Coulson第一个杀//了你。”

“你的锅好吧，你不转过来只亲到脸颊那多有趣。”Tony嘟哝着，转过头刚想让Dummy过来，却被身边Steve阴沉的脸给吓了一跳。“Steve？”

“吃完了？”Steve语气平稳，Tony却没来的感觉背上一阵凉意，他有些乖巧的点点头，看着Steve依旧板着脸地起身，将报纸有些重地放在他的椅子上，抬起他和自己的空盘子走到厨房里面，扭开水龙头开始洗起了盘子。

“糟了。”Natasha非常简洁地抛下这两个字，优雅地擦了擦嘴。“Clint这几天注意些，Cap可能要暗//杀你。”

Clint摸了摸胳膊：“靠，我好冤，这几天我去睡通风管道吧。”

Tony有些迷茫地看了一眼厨房里那个连背影都能看出不开心的人：“怎么了？他生气了？”

这句话刚说出来，Tony就看见Natasha以一种非常怜悯的眼神看着他，这让他更摸不着头脑：“他生什么气啊，我又没亲他。”

“估计就是因为你没亲他呢。”Clint朝他眨眨眼，两人对视两秒，不约而同打了个寒战。

这次的视频反响比上次的大多了，还冲上了榜首，照样，评论区里还是十分精彩。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
#1#闰土：为什么这次那么嫌弃哈哈哈哈哈哈

#2#八一里坡：好直男一鹰眼。不过第一次看到他没有穿制服，好居家一男人。

#3#会飞的絮：大家要不要加入鹰眼之家：网址。鹰眼超级可爱的，球球你们看看他。

#4#八一是鸭：鹰眼真的好可爱哈哈哈哈浑身透露着一股嫌弃，寡姐大早上刚起床都那么美我哭了。

#5#肘子今天拔智齿了吗？：我的天啦！夭折了！铁总带头送CP糖啦！【话说这回博士不在？】

#6#大饼：三楼我来了！啾啾超可爱！！！！！

#7#霜阿霜：我靠哈哈哈哈哈哈大家快去看队长的反应哈哈哈哈哈哈，我看了好几遍这个视频哈哈哈哈哈#盾铁#

#8#某知名网友苍老师：这是吃醋吧，这就是吃醋吧！！！！！！！我的天！！！！#盾铁##美国队长吃醋#

#9#会飞的絮：这个视频够我磕一段时间了👌你队长吃醋得好明显#盾铁##美国队长吃醋#

#10#歇鹌鹑：楼上写文吗？五楼，绿胖可能是不想目睹这一幕哈哈哈哈哈。#美国队长吃醋#

#11#会飞的絮：歇总你在胡说什么，快去写文【递笔】

#12#一十鸟木：哇，不过队长就算吃醋也要板着脸帮铁总洗盘子，而且好像吃的也是队长给他做的，这样的狗粮请你们多发一点谢谢。#盾铁##美国队长吃醋#

#13#包子：！！楼上想去哪个大学自己说。#美国队长吃醋##盾铁#

#14#八一是鸭：@一十鸟木 絮絮的无料封面画了吗？

#15#一十鸟木：…？？？？？我画了！！！！！！【委屈.jpg】

#16#烤鱼真香：楼上字里行间都透露着惨字。 

#17#某知名网友苍老师：靠哈哈哈哈哈千枭太太在这里都被催更。

#18#会飞的絮：老父亲十天半个月不更新的，这回画了鬼知道下次是什么时候【冷漠.jpg】

#19#一十鸟木：絮絮你看那个盾铁多甜，咱们快乐磕CP好不好？

#20#渊英俊：楼上笑死我。不过千枭太太说得有理，队长真的好宠铁啊。#盾铁#

#21#八一里坡：总觉得铁总会和队长也拍一个这个…因为之前是锤哥，现在是肥啾，下一个可能会和绿胖拍？这样很有可能会轮到队长。#盾铁##美国队长吃醋#

#22#肘子今天拔智齿了吗？：那你队长估计会直接扑上去。

#23#烤鱼真香：视频从搞笑视频突然变成限/制/级视频吗？#美国队长吃醋#

#24#九葫芦屁屁：也不是不可以啊！！！！！

#25#歇鹌鹑：我靠这么一想，好强，都是些显微镜女孩。

#26#闰土：没人觉得铁总那一身也超可爱吗！一看就是刚睡醒，想抱在怀里揉揉捏捏！【铁总今天也是貌美如花呢.jpg】

#27#周黑鸭：铁总和队长今天也是帅气逼人！👌

#28#烤鱼真香：看了几遍，还是觉得寡姐美我一脸。

#29#包子：28楼带上我！啊我疯狂截屏！寡姐每次都是冷静看着这群男孩闹哈哈哈哈哈哈

#30#八一是鸭：哈哈哈哈哈寡姐：我就看你们玩。

#31#大饼：真相，啊叫什么复仇者联盟，复仇者天团吧，分分钟出道的那种。

…….

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tony安安静静坐在那里把他们的评论几乎都看了个遍后开始对着墙壁发呆，他没有看评论的习惯，但这次似乎有些太热闹了，那个叫做#美国队长吃醋#的话题竟然被刷到第一，这才让他开始浏览评论，想知道哪里能够看出来Steve吃醋了。

不过这届网友的脑回路他有点跟不上，怎么就吃醋了？他的确喜欢队长，喜欢好久了，然后想和他嘿嘿嘿的那种，但是队长，队长简直直到天际！他怎么可能喜欢自己！这些人就是喜欢乱脑补。

Clint外号竟然是肥啾吗？怎么没人叫他丘比特？丘比特多好啊，Thor的外号倒是简单明了，锤子嘛，就只有他一个人叫他惊爆点？不过绿胖？？？Banner绝对不能看见这个，不然他真的会砸了大厦的。

那个叫八一里坡的网友倒是给了他一点想法，他重新看了几遍视频，的确发现一旁的Steve表情有些不对劲，Tony摸着下巴，琢磨了半天，决定也偷袭一波Steve，看看Steve会怎么反应。

他对Steve的心思如同司马昭之心路人皆知，他知道自己一旦去亲Steve，那堆看热闹不嫌事大的绝对要起哄，到时候队长绝对会超级尴尬，于是他决定找一个只有他和Steve的时候去亲，再告诉他这只是拍视频闹着玩，事情就会好控制很多。

想找一个只有他和Steve的时候并不难，他两基本上有事没事就呆在一起，特别在中午时候，只要有空，就算彼此不聊天，也会挨在一起，看看书看看手机看看电影。

Tony便在一个寻常的中午找到了机会，Natasha和Clint出去执行任务，Bruce倒还在一旁吃午饭，不过博士总是稳重的那个，Clint他们不起哄Bruce一般不会说些什么，Tony也没放在心上，只是忍不住地瞟着身旁认认真真对着手机浏览最近国/家发布的政策的Steve，朝一旁摄像头里的Jarvis使了个眼色。

摄像头上的红点变成了蓝点，Tony满意地将脑袋转回去，却对上了Steve的眼睛，吓了一跳。

Steve似乎刚刚从屏幕前抬起头，还不适应周遭因为拉上窗帘只开了几盏小灯而有些昏暗的光线，他眯着眼睛瞟了一眼上方的摄像头，又将视线转向Tony：“怎么了吗？”

Tony摇摇头作为回应，Steve又看了一眼Tony因为只穿了一个运动短裤而露出来的小腿，很可疑地眨了下眼睛：“你冷不冷，我给你拿个空调被。”

“…我不冷。”你快点继续看手机！！！“我要是冷我自己去拿就行了。”

“哦，我只是…”Steve抿抿嘴。“算了，我继续看。”

Tony看着Steve重新将视线放回手机，悄悄在心里松了一口气，他挪了挪自己的位置，盯着Steve的侧脸，想着怎么偷袭才好。

但这个男人，侧脸也太完美了吧？如同雕刻出来的一样，而且皮肤怎么那么好？？毛孔呢？？你毛孔去哪里了？？你是自带修图效果吗？？

本就对Steve心怀不轨的Tony盯着盯着差点忘了正事，他轻咳了两下，结果又引得Steve侧目，他赶紧说了一句‘我没事’才让Steve又继续维持原来的姿势。

他咽了咽口水，眼睛一闭，决定赶紧拍完了事，但却感觉一阵天旋地转，再睁开眼睛时，自己已经被Steve用非常暧昧的擒拿姿势压在沙发上，Tony望着那张离自己只有几厘米的帅脸，下意识地将腿盘上了Steve的腰，动作迅速熟练，让人很难不想歪。

Steve低头看了一眼Tony盘住自己的腿：“你干什么？”

“…你干什么？”

“你刚刚想干什么？”

“就，就那个偷亲挑战啊！”Tony反倒理直气壮起来。“你压着我干什么，放开放开。”

“偷亲挑战？”Steve眯着眼睛又朝他靠近几分，声音故意压低了几分。“我们之间还需要偷亲？”

靠，应该有条法律禁止你美国队长眯眼睛。

还有故意用他那性感的声线在耳边说话！这是赤/裸/裸的勾/引！

Tony咽了咽口水：“那怎么，你想光明正大的亲？”

“也不是不可以。”Steve笑。“不过我要亲在嘴唇上。”

Tony脑袋里的问号都还没显露在表情上，就被Steve含住了舌头，总裁大人腰一软，直接失去了抵抗的能力，乖乖搂住了Steve的脖子。

这待遇，还不错。

花絮1:  
“Smash！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

盾铁：？？？？？？？？？？？

花絮2：

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
盾铁群：

渊英俊：我死了 网址

霜阿霜：？？？？？？？？？？？？？

肘子今天拔智齿了吗？：？？？等等

肘子今天拔智齿了吗？：我没有出现幻觉吧？

闰土：啊，SZD呜呜呜呜

烤鱼真香：我靠？

九葫芦屁屁：我也死了

一十鸟木：？？我磕到真的了？？

大饼：舌吻！！是舌吻！！

渊英俊：是的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

九葫芦屁屁：舌吻？我要重新回去看一次！

某知名网友苍老师：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊是真的！！！！！！！

周黑鸭：我就知道！我就知道！入盾铁这股不亏！！！！！！

包子：我不行了，我原地飞升！

某知名网友苍老师：我快乐到晕厥，队长也太黑了，情话一溜一溜的，

八一里坡：刚刚从Youtube回来，我觉得我已经原地升天了，铁总那么熟练的盘腰，怕不是已经Do了好多回了。

九葫芦屁屁：真相了。

烤鱼真香：我看了好几遍，我，这年头大佬秀恩爱这么强的吗？

歇鹌鹑：？？？？

歇鹌鹑：我总觉得我没醒。

八一是鸭：！

八一是鸭：我现在去看。

大饼：快去快去！！

霜阿霜：我的妈耶，不过队长太会勾人了！我发大水。

闰土：铁打的笼子都关不住你。

八一里坡：盾铁！盾铁！盾铁！盾铁！盾铁！

肘子今天拔智齿了吗？：盾铁！！！！耶！！！！

会飞的絮：？？我醒了，开始翻记录

霜阿霜：快去翻！！！不翻错亿！！！

大饼：啊，我好了，太太们产粮吗！！！！！！！

八一是鸭：产什么粮哦，这两个做的事同人都不敢写【狗头.jpg】

闰土：这属于官方摁头让我们吃cp👌

歇鹌鹑：我觉得我能磕到下辈子。

渊英俊：看到没，歇总能磕到下辈子，大家快催她写粮。

歇鹌鹑：？？

会飞的絮：？？来个人打醒我，我总觉得我在做梦。

八一是鸭：【扇巴掌.jpg】

闰土：【扇巴掌.jpg】

八一里坡：【扇巴掌.jpg】

霜阿霜：【扇巴掌.jpg】

周黑鸭：【扇巴掌.jpg】

会飞的絮：？？你们怎么回事。

九葫芦屁屁：你不是要打醒你吗？好的你醒了，盾铁还是真的！【扇巴掌.jpg】

一十鸟木：絮絮！盾铁是真的！！！！！

会飞的絮：是的哦！好真哦！

一十鸟木：嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！

会飞的絮：那盾铁那么真，你怎么不去画画？

一十鸟木：？？

一十鸟木：？？？？？？？？？？？？


End file.
